


I Am

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Mental Health Issues, Mild Blood, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For a literal murderer who sees blood and gore almost daily, you couldn’t process why he was so distraught.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	I Am

It’d been an hour since you snuck out of bed and to the bathroom. Coppery crimson leaked from the gashes that littered your wrist. You were pretty sure that one or two of them were a bit too deep but you didn’t care. You just needed some release.

Suffering from unnecessary stress and seemingly incurable depression was tough. Whenever something went wrong, you were always there. Always the one helping but not being helped. Not like you minded but it was a hard task considering all of the things you’d been through.

You picked up the blade again, ready to add to the collection when you heard the door click.

The knob twisted and in walked your boyfriend Hisoka. His eyes widened as he caught you (quite literally) red handed.

“Wait it’s not what it looks like” you stuttered, throwing the blade away from you.

Not speaking, he rushed over to you, pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, and began cleaning your wounds.

Blood seeped through the thick piece of cloth warranting a nervous expression from Hisoka. For a literal murderer who sees blood almost daily, you couldn’t process why he was so distraught.

“Y/N~ why must you behave so recklessly? I can’t have damaged goods my dear.”

You began pouring your heart out and explaining why but it just didn’t seem like enough. There was still pain, both mental and physical.

Hisoka stroked your arm that was now sealed with texture surprise. Normally he’d be making jokes or being more talkative all together but your breakdown seemed to have impacted him.

He picked you up off the ground and you noticed the drops of red that stained his white robe. You almost felt guilty that he had to see you like that.

After placing you on the bed and on your stomach, he mounted you from behind and massaged your back whispering sweet motivations into your ear.

Tears poured from your eyes as your muffled cries filled the room. 

“Y/N, say it with me”

“I am perfect” he said with a smile.

He said it once more, this time with you joining in.

“Do you believe that?”

You didn’t but you also didn’t want to disappoint him. Noticing your conflicting he pulled you in and placed a kiss on your chapped lips.

“Even if you don’t, I’ll remind you everyday until you do hmmm, how does that sound~?”

You nodded in approval. Having Hisoka’s support was all you really needed. As you fell asleep you recalled those inspirational affirmations to calm yourself down.

I am beautiful 

I am worth it

I am perfect


End file.
